To the Past from the Future
by Lumendea
Summary: As Martha leaves the TARDIS a former companion returns to it and Rose Tyler has a surprise in store for the Doctor. This story follows the present Doctor and Rose as well as them and their future family. Two time lines to keep track of, have fun!
1. Guess Who I

To the Past from the Future

by CharmingSlayer/ Lumendea

Chapter One: Guess Who I

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

The Doctor leaned against the console for a moment unsure of how to react to Martha's departure. He felt a bit guilty, but was determined to brush it off. It was for the best, she had helped him keep going and had helped save the world. In addition, he really did understand why she needed to go. He sighed and stood, reaching for one of his levers to leave Earth when the door swung open.

Straightening up, he turned to look and froze as his eyes fell on Rose Tyler standing in the doorway of the TARDIS, sunlight pouring in behind her. The Doctor's mouth went slack as Rose grinned at him, her tongue slipping over her teeth in that familiar way. Closing his eyes, the Doctor shook his head before opening them again only to find that the figment Rose of his imagination had closed the TARDIS door and was walking up the ramp toward him. Rose stopped just a few meters away and smiled at him, she seemed very amused by his disbelief and outright shock.

Grinning, she coyly asked, "Doctor wasn't there something you were trying to say to me?" The Doctor blinked at her and she took a step forward, "Wasn't there something you didn't finish saying at Bad Wolf Bay?"

The Doctor seemed to regain his senses but he rubbed his eyes instead of answering her,

"I've got to get some sleep."

He turned away and began setting the controls, now Rose's mouth hung open in shock. Shaking it off Rose reached out and pinched the Doctor, hard, on the arm.

"That hurt! What was that for?" the Doctor snapped, jumping back.

"You seem to think I'm all in your head Doctor," Rose replied crossing her arms.

"Rose is in the other universe, this is just a reaction to the release of all the stress from the year that never was and being alone again," he looked at her sharply, "That's it. There is no way to cross the void so therefore you are just an illusion in my mind," he rubbed his arm thoughtfully and muttered, "One that inflicts pain apparently."

Rose wasn't sure if she should laugh, growl or bang his head in so instead she shook her head and sighed, sitting down in the captain's chair. The Doctor watched her movements carefully and they regarded each other from across the console.

Rolling her eyes, Rose started, "Suppose . . . "

"Suppose?" The Doctor pressed when she trailed off.

"Suppose in the future, your future you found a way to cross the void but you already had a Rose Tyler traveling with you that you met up within your past. You'd then have to send the younger Rose Tyler from the other universe back to the past to meet you when you remember meeting her again," the Doctor didn't say anything causing Rose to tighten her fists, "Oh come on you're a bloody Time Lord surely you can figure this out!"

The Doctor was staring at her again with a cautious look as he walked nearer to her causing Rose's gaze to soften a bit as she chuckled. Stopping in front of her, the Doctor leaned back against the console putting his hands in his pockets.

"Okay, so let's say that maybe just maybe you're not a hallucination but then how?"

This caused Rose to blush and drop her eyes down to her feet. After a moment, she answered him,

"Multiple Time Lords can open a passage between universes."

The Doctor frowned and stood again, his eyes darkening as he remembered the recent events that resulted in the Master's death.

"I'm the only Time Lord," he reminded her quietly.

"You won't always be," Rose said softly still looking at her feet, causing the Doctor to look back at her, "In the future you and your children are able to open a stable doorway to the alternate universe."

"Time Lords can't have children with other species," the Doctor replied firmly, shaking his head.

Rose still wouldn't look at him, making the Doctor inch a little closer, this hallucination was making a tiny bit of sense. Swallowing Rose played with her long hair nervously.

"Apparently you can if the mother has carried the Time Vortex, a spark of that makes it possible in the future for me-her to give birth to Gallifreians and lengthens her life span a couple hundred years."

The Doctor was perfectly still as he rolled it over and over in his head, it made sense even if it violated the First Law of Time in crossing his own time line although technically he hadn't, Rose had but not him. A grin spread over his face slowly as he focused again on the embarrassed Rose Tyler.

"So you're a gift from the future to the past."

Rose looked up at him and smiled seeing his grin. The Doctor stepped up to her and brushed his hand over her cheek. He took her hand and pulled her up so she was standing right in front of him.

"Now then Doctor, I believe you have a sentence to finish," Rose reminded him with a smile.

The Doctor beamed at her.

"Quite right too. Rose Tyler I love you."

Then the Doctor did the only thing he felt was proper in the current situation: he snogged Rose Tyler.


	2. From a Future Point of View I

To the Past from the Future

by CharmingSlayer

Chapter Two: From a Future Point of View I

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: Very very very different from my other stuff. The story is going to alternate each chapter, some will deal with the present while others will deal with the future.

Rose Tyler pulled her long blond hair back to keep it out of her infant daughter's hands as the child tried to play with it. Across the TARDIS control room, she could hear her husband, the Doctor, laughing quietly.

"Diana has your oral fixation," Rose commented looking up at him, he grinned at her for a moment before looking back down at the controls.

"Today's the day," he announced leaning against the console, "Everything is perfect for it, Alex, Abby and James are ready to help me open the door." He ran his hand through his hair, "I've wondered for years what this was like."

"Trust me it will be most exciting for me- I mean her."

"Now you know why people shouldn't cross their own time lines, throws the personal pronouns all out of place." The Doctor moved around the TARDIS controls, not bothering to conceal his excitement.

Shaking her head, Rose tucked another stray piece of hair behind her ear as she cooed gently to her three month old, brown haired and brown eyed daughter. Her husband grinned at the picture from across the TARDIS, savoring the brief calm. It was shattered a moment later by the twins Alex and Abby running into the control room. At nine earth years the two brunettes were feared throughout the universe for their ability to tear anything apart, often leaving their father to the task of putting it back together. They were born within minutes of each other both shifting the clocks in the room upon entering the world to their father's joy. Rose adored their big blue eyes that she could only guess they inherited from their father's earlier incarnation; neither had inherited the ears to their father's relief. Alex rushed up to his father to watch the Doctor putting the coordinates into the TARDIS controls while Abby joined her mother and baby sister.

Seven year old James stopped in the doorway, trying to decide which group to join as he looked between his brother and father talking excitedly and his mother and sisters. Catching his mother's eyes with his big brown ones, he beamed up at her and rushed over to her. Rose smiled and ran a hand through her son's blond hair, careful to keep Diana balanced. Abby smiled at her younger brother and walked over to join their dad and her twin. The Doctor smiled and pointed out the different controls they would be using for their trip today across the void.

"So we get to meet grandma," Alex asked from beside the Doctor.

Rose laughed out loud, nearly waking the sleeping baby at the sour look which crossed the Doctor's face.

"This is going to hurt," the Doctor muttered, throwing Rose a mock glare.

Abby blinked up at her face in surprise before her face tightened into what her father called her thinking face.

"Why is it going to hurt Daddy?"

The Doctor looked up at Rose and realized that she wasn't going to help him on this one. Alex looked up at his father, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Doesn't she like you?" Alex asked with a tilt of his head.

"Well this is going to be a bit of a shock," their Doctor replied with a forced smile.

The Doctor knelt down to be at level with his children and motioned for James to join them. His three eldest children stared at him waiting eagerly.

"Today you three are going to help me take the TARDIS into one of the alternate universes I've taught you about."

"I thought the wall sealed around them," Abby commented with a frown. Her father beamed at her memory and nodded,

"They did but a long time ago before any of you were born your mother lived in one of those alternate worlds."

The Doctor held back a laugh as three jaws dropped and they spun to look at their mother.

"Mum is from a parallel world?" Alex asked in shock turning to look at his father who nodded.

"Yes Alex," he called their attention back to himself, "And today we have to go pick up your Mum when she was younger."

"Why?" James asked tilting his head to the side as a few blond bangs fell into his face. The Doctor chuckled, brushing them out of his sons' eyes.

"Because if Mum isn't in this world she won't marry Daddy and have us," Abby answered with a toss of her brown braids, "It's a paradox unless we bring her here."

"Exactly Abigail!" Abby grinned at her father's praise.

Alex was silent for a long moment before catching his father's attention.

"But what if she won't come Dad?" he frowned, "I mean are you just going to tell her that she has to come here or else it causes a paradox."

Abby rolled her eyes at her elder brother as she pointed across the room at her mother.

"She's already done it. Mummy is here now so she has to come."

The Doctor nodded to his twins, "You're both right, if Rose doesn't come back with us then there would be a paradox but your Mum remembers us coming to get her."

Rose laughed as her children again turned to look at her in shock and said,"I told you we should have explained this before today."

Rose laughed at the Doctor's glare and stood up as Diana fell asleep again. Leaving the control room, she headed down the TARDIS corridor to wake up their youngest son Sam and put Diana down for a short nap. She smiled softly as she heard the voices of her husband and children behind her. The memory of this day was one of the most... interesting memories she had from her youth, she had no doubt living it from this point of view would be even more... interesting.

Coming Soon: Guess Who II


	3. Guess Who II

To the Past from the Future

by CharmingSlayer

Chapter Three: Guess Who II

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

The Doctor was usually a man who asked a lot of questions right at the moment they came up, he usually wasn't easily distracted from the problem at hand, but he been very distracted for the last few hours. Just thinking about said distraction made him grin wider than he had in the five years since saying goodbye to Rose Tyler. So it was only now that the Time Lord pondered various questions in his head as he smiled at the sleeping Rose Tyler under the duvet next to him, curled up against his side.

Some of the key questions were if he had regenerated by that point in the future, how many kids did they have, what were the names of their children, how exactly had they opened the gateway and what had happened when they showed up for Rose. He almost woke Rose up to ask the last one as the possible reactions of Jackie Tyler ran through his head, somehow he didn't think the woman would take well the complex issues of crossing time lines. Although presenting her with grandchildren may have saved him from being slapped, but he supposed Jackie may have still been too angry.

Then his mind jumped about trying to imagine what his children with Rose would be like, what would they act like, would they be more Time Lord or human although, given that they opened a door to an alternate universe he guessed more Time Lord. Glancing back down at Rose, he grinned as he considered when he could expect to become a dad again, he'd have to work on that one although he didn't exactly consider it work. That thought of course lead him to wondering what Rose herself would be like, now knowing that she'd live a good five hundred or so years. If he was careful in the next three regenerations he would probably just about match her in life span.

Hearing Rose stir next to him, he snapped out of his random thoughts and looked back to her face as she opened her eyes. The Doctor grinned as a soft smile spread over her face just for him and fought to urge to hug her tightly again.

"Morning," Rose muttered, still waking up as she stretched out her back and arms next to him.

"Actually it is night you slept through the day, granted we didn't get any sleep the other night," the Doctor remarked with a grin.

Rose raised an eyebrow at him, smiling and letting her tongue slide over her teeth.

"We're in the TARDIS, no real day or night or so you told me," Rose replied.

"Did I tell you that?" The Doctor paused before grinning, "So I did, long time ago though."

Rolling over properly Rose snuggled into the bed again but kept watching the Doctor.

She curled closer to him and muttered, "Go ahead."

The Doctor blinked at her statement and Rose laughed.

"I know you've got hundreds of questions swimming about in that head of yours and you're just burning to ask them," Rose commented. "I'll answer the ones I can."

Having been given a chance to ask, the Doctor was suddenly unsure of what to ask first and Rose seeing his confusion she began talking, "For me it has been exactly one year since Bad Wolf Bay. I had taken the day off to spend with my family; Mum had a boy by the way. His name is Peter after Dad. I also have a sister named Lily," Rose stopped and seemed unsure of what to say next or how to put it, "We were sitting down to breakfast when we heard the TARDIS, you or rather the future you came out," Rose grinned, "I didn't realize he was from later in the time line at that point."

"So same body, I haven't regenerated by then?" The Doctor asked, leaning forward slightly.

"I think you're safe for a bit." The Doctor smiled,

"Good I like this body, young and strong good for the life we lead."

"I like it too," Rose informed him, shifting closer to the Doctor and giving him a soft kiss.

"I gathered that last night," the Doctor teased with a grin and a waggle of his eyebrows.

"It happened so fast, it is a bit of blur really. Mum really freaked out over the whole thing. Dad and Mickey were just as confused but they thought Mum was funny."

"I figured that one, been imagining Jackie's reaction." Rose nodded and then giggled,

"Well she did meet her grandchildren before I ever had then and had two versions of me walking about the house. It was strange even by my standards." The Doctor just grinned to keep from making some comment about Jackie. Rose sighed a bit, "My future self was really happy to see Mum and the family since...," Rose trailed off but the Doctor nodded in understanding,

"Since you can't see them now until the kids reach that age and are able to help cross the universes." Rose nodded but didn't reply until the Doctor wrapped an arm around her, pulled her to him and whispered,

"So how many kids?"

Coming Up Soon: From a Future Point of View II


	4. From a Future Point of View II

To the Past from the Future

by CharmingSlayer/ Lumendea

Chapter Four: From a Future Point of View II

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: Back to the future! It is not a paradox! It is just time travel you know a big ball of stuff!

Rose Tyler leaned against the TARDIS hallway and took a deep breath to relax. She had been unable to sleep last night because of all the excitement, and she was a little nervous about this despite knowing it had to be done. Crossing your own time line was dangerous, but doing it with five kids as well was almost suicide. The thought made her laugh as she dwelled on some memories of what was to come, her mother's face, Pete's reaction and the sight of her older self, a position she now filled. Still that's what she got for marrying a Time Lord, especially one who didn't care much for rules.

Alex and Abby were dashing between their rooms tinkering with some or other their father was teaching them. Abby had built recently built the replacement flux control for the TARDIS to her father's pride and Alex had created more than one time bubble devices. She could hear James in his room, moving things about. Rose hoped he was clearing it and getting ready for the jump. The Doctor had finally calmed the kids down and was making the final adjustments before four Time Lords would use their telepathic link with the TARDIS to power her through the void and materialize in the alternate world.

A crash made she sigh as she stood and followed the source of the noise to Alex's room. Pushing open the door she wasn't surprised to find her twins standing in the middle of the room with the remains of some piece of technology around them.

"What was that?" Rose asked with a touch of concern.

She told the Doctor not to give them anything dangerous but their definitions of dangerous weren't always in agreement.

"Part of a computer from the 1970s," Alex said running a hand through his brown hair nervously,

"We wanted to see if we could upgrade it ourselves."

"What am I going to do with you two?" Rose asked as she leaned against the doorframe, trying not to smile.

"Love us and forgive us," The twins answered at the same time with huge innocent smiles.

"You sound like your father when you say that," Rose said with a sigh as she shook her head, "Are you both ready for the jump?" Both twins jumped to attention and nodded as their grins widened.

"Daddy how can Mummy meet herself without a paradox?"

The Doctor blinked and looked down into the big brown eyes of his son youngest son Sam who was sitting on the TARDIS floor next to him with his teddy bear. The Doctor smiled as he continued entering the information into the TARDIS to make sure they ended up in the proper alternate universe.

"That's a very very very good question Sammy. Why do you think it would be a paradox?"

"Cause when Mummy was young you said she made a paradox when she tried to change the past and crossed over her own time line," Sam answered with a look of great concentration on his face.

The Doctor nodded and crouched down so he was closer to his child's level and said affectionately,

"That's right Sammy good memory," the four year old beamed at his father as the Doctor ruffled his blond hair, "Well your mother is older now and knows all about the ins and outs of time travel. The reason us going to the past to get her isn't a paradox is because it is preserving your mother's time line, not changing it. If we didn't go then you and your brothers and sisters would be the paradox and probably fade away like in Back to the Future. Your mum remembers all this, she remembers being the younger Rose that we're going to get."

"So it is okay to cross the past and the future?"

"Only if you're very very careful, same reason we can move around in time cause I'm sure at one point or another we've ran into one of your human ancestors and not known it. Your brilliant mum knows just what to say, she's lived it from the other view point. Understand?"

The little Time Lord frowned as he thought about it but then shook his head, "Nope."

The Doctor paused trying to think how he could explain it to a four year old. Finally he dug into his pockets and gave a small cheer as he found a piece of string.

"This is your mum's time line," he said holding it up. "Today we are making it loop," the Doctor turned the thread into a loop so it touched in one place, "Your mum's time line is going to touch but not blend, from this point at both sides you can still move forward in time. The younger Rose will grow up to be your mum and your mum will keep going forward. A paradox blends the time line making it impossible for one side to move forward and become the second point. That is why it is a paradox."

"I get it!" Sammy cheered, "Big ball of wibbly wobbly time-y wimey stuff."

The Doctor blinked and then laughed, scooping up his son in his arms.

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Aunt Martha."

Nodding the Doctor moved his son to sit on one arm so he had a free hand.

"Would be her."

He hit one of the buttons turning on the comm system that he had finally fixed when their third child was born and Rose complained about not being able to keep track of them all. Course all the kids wore trackers courtesy of their Uncle Jack at Torchwood but Rose didn't know that, he wasn't sure how she'd feel about tagging the kids. He hoped the kids wouldn't ever get in enough trouble for it to come up.

Leaning closer to the comm, the Doctor cleared his throat and announced, "Would the crew of the TARDIS report to the control room, we have a void jump to make." The Doctor switched off the comm and sighed, "Won't Jackie be surprised." He rubbed his face gently and sighed again as his children ran into the room.

Coming Soon: Guess Who III


	5. Guess Who III

To the Past from the Future

by CharmingSlayer/ Lumendea

Chapter Five: Guess Who III

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

The Doctor tapped his foot on the TARDIS floor impatiently as he waited for Rose, the new level of their relationship seemed to make her take even longer to get ready. Granted he hadn't helped earlier, not really keen of the idea of her putting on clothes again until she had finally kicked him out of his own room. Although he was already thinking of it as their room and the TARDIS had moved Rose's things in there a little after they woke up. Rose's footfalls made him look up and he grinned as she stepped in the control room, unable to resist Rose returned the grin.

"Right then." Rose said the next moment, "Let's see you wanted to know about the kids." The Doctor nodded, leaning against the console as Rose sat down. "Well there are five of them at that point, three boys and two girls." The Doctor couldn't stop his smile from widening, Rose smiled at his happiness and continued. "The first two are twins. Alex and Abby," Rose frowned, "They have Gallifreyian names that I can't pronounce but they shorten to Alexander and Abigail. At the point you came or will come to get me those two are nine." Seeing the grin on the Doctor face Rose nudged him, "Don't be so pleased with yourself, those two are going to be a handful."

"Yeah Rose but twins, a boy and girl that's just brilliant for our first try."

He waggled his eyebrows and even the mock glare Rose gave him couldn't stop his grin. Giving up Rose shook her head and rested her chin on her hand.

"Well you don't sleep much so you can enjoy their late night crying company."

"I can handle that." The Doctor remarked, shoving his hands in his pockets. Rose blinked and smiled slowly but then teased,

"When did you embrace being domestic, I thought it was against your personal rules." The Doctor straightened up,

"Well first I love to break the rules and second," Leaning forward he kissed Rose very softly and then whispered, "the rule doesn't apply if you're in love."

He leaned into kiss her again but the TARDIS gave a violent lurch sending them both to the floor, glancing at Rose to make sure she was okay the Doctor jumped up to check the controls as the cloister bells began to chime. Pulling herself up, Rose grabbed the rail.

"What's wrong Doctor?"

"The TARDIS has picked up a serious problem and is taking us there."

"Where?" The Doctor moved along the console and checked the coordinates. He gave a great sigh and shook his head,

"Where else, Rose? Cardiff."

They both tightened their grip on the rails as the TARDIS set down with a shudder.

"Blimey." Rose yelped as she pulled herself up, the Doctor also stood and looked at her in concern. Rose smiled at the attention, "Nothing broken."

Holding out his hand, the Doctor grinned at her which she returned as she took his hand. Pulling her next to him, they looked at the screen to see the Millennium Centre outside the TARDIS. It was late in the evening so only a few people were around.

"Any idea what pulled us here?" Rose asked.

The Doctor grimaced and slowly nodded as he checked the date. "December 15th 2008." Rose raised an eyebrow at his reaction.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor turned to her with a slightly guilty look on his face.

"Oh Rose there's something I need to tell you." Rose narrowed her eyes and nodded but didn't let go of his hands. "Jack is alive."

He watched as she blinked in confusion as the words moved through her mind.

"Jack Harkness?" The Doctor nodded, "How can he be alive?" The Doctor sighed,

"When you had the Time Vortex in you Rose you brought him back." She began to smile, "But you couldn't control it, you brought him back forever so he jumped back through time to the twentieth century."

"Why didn't we go back for him?" Rose asked gently, "I mean if you knew he was alive-"

"I couldn't." The Doctor replied with a sigh, "Jack well he's wrong." He groaned and ran his hands through his hair, "Being near him is hard, he is a fact in the time line and that's not supposed to happen."

Rose stepped back and balled her hands into fists for a moment before releasing them with a sigh.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor looked at her sharply. "I didn't know- I didn't mean-" The Doctor cut her off with a soft kiss.

"I know Rose, I'm not angry and Jack isn't angry." The Doctor looked back at the date, "In fact I had just seen him before you walked into the TARDIS." He froze, "I don't suppose the future me told you what happened."

The Doctor held his breath as Rose nodded, "Yeah you- he told me about the Master, that's why he dropped me off right after he was dead. He didn't think it would be wise for me to be around the Master once we knew that I could have Time Lord kids."

The thought made the Doctor's blood run cold and he pulled Rose to him tightly. A loud knocking on the door made the Doctor jump and turn back to the screen. Rose raised an eyebrow and headed for the door while the Doctor adjusted the view. He looked up in time to see Rose opening the door.

"Rose wait Jack thinks-" Rose didn't hear his warning in time and swung the door open to show herself to Captain Jack Harkness whose face paled.

"Rose?" Jack asked softly staring at her.

"Hi Jack." Rose replied before throwing her arms around the shocked man. The Doctor sighed and shook his head.

"Should have mentioned that earlier." He shrugged and pulled on his overcoat to step outside where Rose and Jack were, "Oh well."

Coming Soon: From a Future Point of View III


	6. From a Future Point of View III

To the Past from the Future

by CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Chapter Six: From a Future Point of View III

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

In the three years since Bad Wolf Bay the Tyler family had settled into life with each other in the alternate world which Rose still jokingly called Pete's World. It was a bright sunny morning and the Tyler Manor was quite as the residents went about their early morning routines. Staff members cleaned up the house and prepared the breakfast as the Tyler family began to gather in the breakfast room. Peter Tyler nodded approvingly as he scrolled though his e-mails on a hand held cell phone, listening to his wife Jackie talk about the London gossip with one ear. He glanced up as his "daughter" Rose entered the room, carrying her infant sister Lily and being followed by her two year old brother Michael. Jackie smiled widely and held out her arms for her baby, Rose returned the smile and handed her sister to her mother before helping her toddler brother into his chair.

Taking her own seat Rose tucked into her own breakfast but as the fork full of eggs reached the half-way point to her mouth she froze. Unable to move Rose listened to the familiar whirling sound that she could faintly hear. Raising her eyes she looked across the table at her mother, who had paled and she exhaled the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Dropping the fork, Rose leaped up and tore out of the house towards the noise. She wasn't even aware of Jackie and Pete chasing after her as she ran into the garden in time to see the TARDIS fully materialize.

Rose froze as her jaw went slack and her hand moved to clutch the now glowing TARDIS key in her hand. Jackie panted heavily next to her as she and Pete arrived.

"Oh Lord I should have known." Jackie muttered to Pete as she kept her eyes fixed on Rose.

Rose tensed up and held her breath as the door swung open and then blinked in surprise when two brown haired kids stumbled out of it.

The boy who had very familiar unruly brown locks tumbled to the leaf covered cool ground on his bum and leaned back on his hands.

"What a ride," the boy groaned.

"Yeah no wonder Mummy said to hold on," the brown haired girl said, slowly lowering herself to the ground. "Tell me when everything stop spinning Alex."

"Okay Abby," the boy, Alex, told her.

Then Alex blinked and then looked over to see the three people watching them. A huge and familiar grin took over his face.

"Abby look Dad got it right."

Abby managed to raise her face off the ground enough to look over at Rose, Jackie and Pete. She joined her brother in smiling and began to pull herself off the ground. Alex stood and held out a hand to his sister before they took a few steps forward so they were right in front of their three observers. Raising an eyebrow, Alex shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans and his sister crossed her arms over her red hoodie as they stared at the adults.

It was Jackie who spoke first, "Oh that rat, he comes to see you and brings his kids with some tart!"

The two children blinked and Rose turned to hush her mother and hissed, "Mum not in front of the kids."

"You're okay with this? Rose honey he's had kids!" Wildly gesturing to them she ranted, "I mean it's clear whose they are. They look just like him."

"Everyone says that." Abby confirmed with the nod and a small smile.

Rose looked down at the little girl and smiled before lowering herself onto her knees.

"Abby was it?" At the girl's nod Rose asked gently, "Your Dad is the Doctor right." Abby nodded and grinned, her tongue slipping between her teeth making Pete frown at the familiar mannerism of his daughter. "Where is he?"

"Oh cleaning up the TARDIS, making sure she starts recharging for the trip home." Rose nodded and stood, looking back at the TARDIS.

"Okay, thanks."

Rose began to take a step forward but was stopped by her mother's firm hand on her arm, she turned to see her mother's face set in grim determination.

"What are you doing Rose."

"Going in to talk to him."

Jackie blinked in shock, clearly not believing what she was hearing.

"That may not be wise Rose." Pete said gently, stepping up next to Jackie and trying to get his wife to release her death grip on Rose's arm.

Turning to face her mother Rose forced a calm smile and said, "Mum think about it, he came all this way. There must be a reason."

"He's got kids Rose." Jackie hissed glancing at the two children, who were sitting on the ground again watching the family like it was a show on the telly.

"Yeah Mum, he's got kids." Rose shrugged and glanced at them, 'Maybe they were oh I don't know cloned by someone trying to use Time Lords for something."

"No but good theory." Rose froze at the familiar voice and spun to see the Doctor grinning at her as he stepped out of the TARDIS. "I'll have to remember that one." He shrugged and looked down at the twins who grinned up at him, "But they were made the old fashioned fun human way." He paused looking up slightly, "Much more fun than how we did it on Gallifrey." Looking back at his kids he said, "Go inside you two."

"Oh Daddy!" Abby whined as she stood.

"It was just getting good," Alex said in agreement with his sister.

The Doctor shook his head, trying not to laugh as he opened the door and let them slip past him. Once the children were inside he shut the door and turned back towards them, only to feel Jackie Tyler's hand connect with his face.

"How dare you." Rose flinched and bit her lip as she watched unsure of what to say to bring her mother off the warpath. "How dare you show up here and flaunt those two in front of my broken hearted daughter. To think I thought I liked you and then you do this."

The Doctor stepped back from Jackie and looked desperately at Rose.

"It's not what you think. It's not."

"Oh then you didn't really show up with your kids with your mistress."

"Actually she's my wife."

The Doctor threw his arms over his face as he jumped further from Jackie's reach.

Rose opened her mouth to stop her mother but froze when she heard, "Calm down Mum!"

Blinking Rose looked to the door of the TARDIS and a small squeaking sound escaped it as she looked over at a woman who had longer hair tied back but who otherwise looked just like her. Jackie took a step back to lean on Pete for support as she blinked at the woman and then looked back and forth between the two Roses.

"Oh and Mum Alex and Abby are my kids." She looked at Rose, "Your future kids."

Coming Soon: Guess Who IV


	7. Guess Who IV

To the Past from the Future

by CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Chapter Seven: Guess Who IV

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

Captain Jack Harkness had been returning to the Hub when the tell-tale sounds of the TARDIS has echoed through the center. Running he had reached the ship just as it materialized only a few meters from the lift. It had been almost a year since he had seen the Doctor after he left him in the aftermath of the Master's takeover. Since then he had returned to Torchwood and even gotten Martha in to help them a few times once she passed her final exams. He stopped right in front of the door and knocked hard on the seemingly wooden door. Suddenly the door was thrown open and blonde blur hit him, wrapping him in a hug. Lowering his eyes he paled as he realized it was none other than Rose Tyler that was hugging him. After a moment Rose released him, stepping back with a confused look on her face. Reaching out Jack brushed some hair from her face and slowly a grin took over his face as he saw the Doctor step out of the TARDIS behind Rose. The Doctor nodded and smiled at him.

Jack then scooped Rose up in a bear hug and spun around in front of the TARDIS, holding her tightly. Laughter filled the air as the Doctor leaned against the TARDIS, smiling at the pair. Finally Jack calmed down enough to set Rose back on her feet and hold her arm softly as she looked very dizzy. Grinning at both Rose and the Doctor, Jack laughed off his confusion and shook his head.

"How Doctor?" Jack asked as he turned back to the Doctor, "What happened to the walls are closed?"

Rubbing his neck the Doctor stood and took Rose's hand causing Jack to smile, "Well I overlooked a very strange possibility." He grinned and looked at Rose, tightening his grip on her hand, "Do you think we should tell him?"

Rose blinked but then grinned as well, looking back at Jack.

"Oh I don't know, I haven't even told you about all of them yet."

"True maybe we should make him wait for the happy event itself so he finds out with the rest of the universe."

Rose giggled a bit at Jack's confused but interested face.

"Which event would that be Doctor? The announcement or the happy day itself?" Jack blinked at this and looked between the two of them.

"Rose are you pregnant?" Rose snorted and shook her head at him before releasing the Doctor's hand to hug him again.

"Not yet," the Doctor commented with a smirk as Rose let go of Jack.

"Okay one about time you two got to it and two then what is the joke?"

Rose tossed her hair and smiled letting her tongue slid in between her teeth.

"Well it's actually our future kids that will lower the walls."

"Future kids?" Jack asked slowly as a smile spread over his face, watching Rose return to the Doctor's side. They nodded and he outright grinned at them both, "Oh wow, early congrats and I so claim godfather role since I'll be able to be around." He hugged both the Doctor and Rose for a long moment before stepping back.

"So is that what brings you here then, showing off Rose to me or something?" The Doctor shook his head at the Captain but kept smiling,

"Actually I would have gone for sooner but the TARDIS picked up something odd in the area." Jack nodded quickly and turned very serious.

"The rift fractured a bit earlier today, I was out doing a visual check on the area. My team is working on it."

Rose blinked at the two men, "Your team?"

Raising his eyebrow again, Jack looked back at the Doctor with a questioning look.

"I haven't told her yet but she'll take it better than I did," the Doctor told Jack.

Jack nodded and turned back to Rose who had folded her arms across her chest.

"I work at Torchwood. Well I'm head of Torchwood 3 here in Cardiff, the only remaining office at least in this universe."

"You're being careful right," Rose asked with a concerned look.

"I'm not willing to make the kind of mistakes they made at Torchwood 1 and I'm not going to let innocent people get caught in the middle," Jack told her firmly.

"So do I get to meet this team of yours Jack?" Rose asked with a smiled after a moment.

Having a loss for words Jack just blinked at Rose who smiled, "Come on Jack they're your friends." She grabbed his hand, "And I want to meet them." She looked over her shoulder at the Doctor. "Have you met them Doctor?" Grinning at the worried look on Jack's face the Doctor shook his head.

"Not yet Rose." He stepped up next to Jack and smirked, "So Captain what do you say."

"I'm guessing you're going to embarrass me in any way you can."

"Maybe." Rose responded. "Let's find out Jack."

Coming Soon: From a Future Point of View IV


	8. From a Future Point of View IV

To the Past from the Future

by CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Chapter Eight: From a Future Point of View IV

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

The Doctor rubbed his red cheek, grumbling under his breath as his wife stepped out of the TARDIS and closed the door behind her. Smiling at her family and younger self she looked over at her husband

"Diana just woke up from her nap," she told the Doctor with a smirk. "Take your pick."

"Oh, your devil mother or my sweet baby girl. Hard choice." The Doctor practically ran back into the TARDIS, away from the still stunned Jackie Tyler.

"How?" Jackie whimpered softly but Rose nodded in agreement with her sentiment, now unable to speak.

"Time travel can get rather complex," the older Rose replied softly before stepping up to Jackie, after a moment she threw her arms around her and hugged her mother tightly. Rose and Pete glanced at each other as Jackie nervously patted the older Rose on the back. Regaining control of herself the older Rose stepped back and took a deep breath. "Right sorry about that, it's just I haven't seen you since I left. We couldn't cross the void until the twins and James were old enough. Been awhile for me at least."

Getting only blank looks in return the older Rose nodded, "Right okay I remember this just gotta stick to the script." She paused to compose herself before giving them a small smile. "One Time Lord can't open a doorway between universe but three or four can; in this case one adult Time Lord and three little Time Lords." She couldn't help the huge smile that overtook her face as she watched the expressions on her younger self's face. "When I was her age the Doctor showed up with my future self and my future kids to take me back to our home universe so now that I've become the future self I've come to take you back so you'll someday become the future self."

Rose nodded, processing this slowly while Jackie and Pete did impressions of fishes next to her, gaping at the very idea of the complex situation they now found themselves in.

"So it's a self-fulfilling prophecy."

"Basically yeah, everything you'll do in the next twenty years will sort of lead to this."

"So that man was grandpa and the woman is our grandmum?" Alex clarified with his face as the Doctor checked the TARDIS over carefully.

"That's right, Peter and Jackie Tyler." Abby, who was sitting in the captain's chair with her infant sister on her lap commented.

"Grandmum isn't much like Mummy, I thought they'd be more alike," Abby said and grinned as her father visually shuddered.

"Be careful what you say, your Grandmum is a vicio..." The Doctor trailed off as he remembered that he was talking to his children and he doubted Jackie would be bad in front of her grandchildren. "Your Grandmum is a very unique person kids and your Grandad should have sainthood for being married to her."

Soft foot falls made the Doctor look to the hallway and he grinned as he saw his son James leading his little half asleep brother into the control room. Sammy yawned and stretched but didn't let go of the worn brown teddy bear that he was dragging beside him.

"Good nap Sammy?" The Doctor asked as he adjusted the final controls for the TARDIS to recharge. His little blond haired son nodded and clutched his teddy bear to his chest.

"Good cause we get to meet Grandmum soon." Alex said, rocking on the balls of his feet.

"Whenever Mum is done explaining this."

"Patience Alexandershanete. They're only humans after all, this kind of time... twist, yes let's call it a time twist is pretty rare and unusual."

"Time twist." James commented, rolling the phrase around in his mouth, "Sounds better that time lines looping back upon themselves for the purpose of redirecting and maintaining future events, I suppose."

Jackie Tyler slowly nodded and turned her eyes to the TARDIS, examining it carefully as if she was afraid it would bite or vanish. Pete Tyler smiled at his wife and looked at the older version of his daughter.

"So you're here to get yourself back to the Doctor so you can have kids so you can come here to get yourself."

"I know it's weird but it comes with traveling in time and space," the older Rose replied nervously.

"And being married to a Time Lord." Rose commented shaking her head, "We really get married?" Her older self beamed at her and nodded. "Isn't that a bit I don't know domestic."

"And having five kids isn't." The older Rose beamed brightly, "Besides he loves breaking rules, even if they're his own and he always says it doesn't count if you're in love." Jackie shook her head, trying to hide the smile on her face so she instead stepped up the TARDIS.

"So I've got five grandkids in this box that I've never seen before." At the older Rose's nod Jackie shrieked,

"Then what are you waiting for, let me in there! I'm a grandmum!"

Up Next: Guess Who V


	9. Guess Who V

To the Past from the Future

by CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Chapter Nine: Guess Who V

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

Jack was nervous as the invisible lift lowered with into the Hub, he kept adjusting his coat and glancing at Rose and the Doctor. Giggling Rose took Jack's hand and he nearly jumped.

"Nervous?"

"He's acting like he's introducing his parents." Rose laughed right out at that one as Jack moved to defend himself.

"It's just my team hasn't heard much about my past until recently and well... you two are a big part of that."

"Don't worry Jack we won't embarrass you," Rose said, giving Jack a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Much," the Doctor added under his breath as the lift reached the bottom.

Ianto Jones blinked in surprise at the two people with Jack on the lift, Jack gave his lover a big smile to reassure him as they stepped off.

"Everyone is waiting," Ianto told Jack. "They couldn't get sound on the cameras."

Ianto's eyes lingered on Rose and the Doctor trying to gauge them, seeing this Jack kissed Ianto softly before motioning for them to follow him. Smiling at Ianto, Rose stepped off the lift and followed Jack.

Tosh, Owen and Gwen were all gathered near the computers, clearly they had been watching the reunion. Seeing Jack approach Gwen jumped to her feet and smiled.

"Find anything Jack?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah but not what I was expecting." Jack shifted to let the Doctor and Rose join him with his team as Ianto joined the others across from them. "Find anything on the Rift Tosh?"

The Asian woman blinked and nodded looking back at her computers.

"I've tracked the energy but it seems to have slowed back down, it seems to be shifting back to the earlier readings." Jack nodded.

"We'll keep an eye on it, I don't want any surprises."

"Speaking of surprises Jack," Owen commented looking Rose over, "Who is this lovely woman?" Jack laughed as he saw a familiar look cross the Doctor face.

"This is an old friend of mine Rose Tyler and this is the Doctor." He smirked, "And Owen before you go and do anything stupid they're together and he's not called the Oncoming Storm for nothing."

Rose looked at the people in front of her and blinked a bit startled when her eyes fell on Gwen. The other woman noticed this and nervously asked, "What is it?"

"I'm sorry you just look a lot like someone I met a long time ago," Rose said with a smile.

The Doctor nodded as he too took in Gwen's features. Rose stepped forward with a smile.

"I'm Rose Tyler, it's nice to meet you." Returning the smile, Gwen shook Rose's hand.

"I'm Gwen Cooper, it's interesting to know that Jack knows people outside of Torchwood."

"Martha," Jack reminded her.

"She lives in Cardiff now as a doctor and is here at least one a week Jack. Martha doesn't count." Jack laughed and then went into introductions.

"Rose Doctor, this is Owen Harper." Owen the Doctor nodded at each other causing Jack and Rose to smile. "Toshiko Sato."

The Doctor and Rose both shook her hand but then the Doctor blinked and tilted his head making Tosh shift nervously.

"Haven't I met you somewhere before." Tosh nodded her nerves beginning to wear off.

"I think so I was the doctor working on the pig alien when you or rather," Tosh shook her head,

"Well according to our information you can change your appearance..."

"That was me." The Doctor assured her. "Were you working for Torchwood back then?"

Tosh nodded quickly and managed a smile while she said, "Hadn't been assigned to Cardiff yet."

Jack then pointed to Ianto.

"And this is the wonderful Ianto Jones." Ianto nodded politely but kept back from the Doctor who blinked in surprise. Jack considered this for a moment before nodding and smiling. "Alright then guys please keep working on those new Rift measurements."

He took Rose's hand and led her and the Doctor up into his office, closing the door behind them.

Owen shrugged and sat down at his computer, "There's a story there to be certain."

Gwen nodded and forced a small smile, "He may tell us when he's ready."

"The man is how old Gwen?" Owen snarled back, "He doesn't tell us much." He tilted his head back to look at Ianto. "I take it he's never mentioned them."

Ianto resumed his usual unemotional facade and replied, "I agree with Gwen, it is good to see Jack talking with other people and he'll tell us more if he sees fit."

"I can't believe that's the Doctor." Tosh hissed pretending to be working on her machine as she watched them in the office.

"Who is the Doctor?" Gwen asked, sitting down near Tosh's desk.

"Well he's an alien, very intelligent who travels in a Police Public Telephone Box." She motioned to where the phone box was shown on the screen. "I don't really know that much about him but he always shows up right when things get bad. According to the reports he was at Canary Wharf fighting the Daleks and Cybermen." Tosh glanced over at Ianto. "Probably why Ianto was so stand offish."

Gwen shrugged and looked back into Jack's office, saying, "He seems nice enough to me."

"Well that time I met him he looked completely different, northern accent, leather jacket and whole different face." Tosh shook her head, "I can't imagine what that is like, changing your face."

Looking at the office again Tosh smiled and shook her head, "Does raise a few questions about Jack doesn't it."

"Yeah but he did say the 'right kind of Doctor', guess we know the right kind." Tosh smiled a bit at that. "But who is this Rose Tyler?"

"Not really sure, all the info Torchwood had on her was wiped out by the Bad Wolf virius years back."

"So she's a mystery too."

"Everyone in that room over there is a mystery to you and me Gwen."

Coming Soon: From a Future Point of View V


	10. From a Future Point of View V

To the Past from the Future

by CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Chapter Ten: From a Future Point of View V

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

Jackie Tyler looked around the TARDIS control room carefully as both versions of her daughters stepped into the TARDIS behind her. The younger Rose ran her fingers over the rail and supports of the TARDIS carefully, still taking in deep breaths. Her older self watched with a soft understanding smile, remembering the shock and relief of this meeting. Looking over at her older self, Rose watched as the older version raised a hand and began counting down with her fingers dropping one with each mouthed count. When she reached zero Jackie Tyler spun and looked at them.

"Well! Where are my grandchildren!" Jackie demanded.

Smiling at her mother, the older rose winked at her younger self who had covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Taking her mother's hand, Rose lead Jackie deeper into the TARDIS towards the kids' room. Turning back to the door Rose bit back a giggle as her father carefully entered the TARDIS and looked around it with interest. He examined the controls, walking around the console slowly before looking up at his daughter who was watching.

Giving his daughter a small smile Pete straightened up, "How are you doing?"

"Honestly, I have no clue. This whole thing is so weird," Rose replied, leaning against the railing. "I'd think it was a dream but it too weird for that."

Pete nodded in understanding, walking over to take her hand gently in his own.

"You're going with them right?" Pete asked.

"Yeah I mean I've got to otherwise it becomes a paradox." Seeing the look on her dad's face Rose also added, "And I want to, I want to see the Doctor or at least my Doctor, the one who hasn't had kids with me yet." Rose blushed now, feeling a very awkward topic, "Oh God what if I have to tell him when I get back?" Pete chuckled making his daughter slap his arm gently. "It's not funny Dad." Pete smiled at her, pulling her up.

"Yes it is, but how about I go meet my grandkids."

Jackie Tyler had been torn the moment she reached the kids' playroom, a central room that connected all their bedrooms together. Looking frantically around at the five doors with names on them as kids poked their heads out of the rooms. Sammy came into the main room first, pulling his teddy bear behind him. Jackie ahhed and dropped to her knees as he walked up to her.

"Are you my grandmother?" Sammy asked her.

Jackie nodded gently, holding herself back from crushing the kid in a hug.

"Yes I am. What's your name?"

Sammy gave her a big smile and hugged his bear in front of him, blinking his brown eyes at Jackie.

"My name is Samatmaha." Jackie blinked, "It's my Gallifreyan name but most people call me Sammy, Mummy says that on Earth my name is Sam Tyler so I don't attract too much attention." He held up four fingers, "I'm four Earth years old, Mummy says that's how she wants to track our age even through Daddy says I'm only two and a half in Gallifreyan years. Uncle Jack says I'm ten in Phitien years but Aunt Martha says I should go with Earth years so she knows when my birthday is."

Unable to contain herself anymore Jackie pulled Sammy into a hug which the little boy happily accepted. Sitting back on the floor, Jackie kept him in her lap wrapped in a loose hug as the others came over. Alex and Abby smiled at Jackie who gave them a little smile embarrassed about her first encounter with them.

Alex grinned and rocked on his feet, rather like his dad as he said, "I'm Alexandershanete or Alex, Abby and I are twins but I'm the oldest."

"By two and a half minutes." Abby remarked sharply to her brother.

"Alex, Abby." The older Rose warned them carefully making Jackie smile.

"Are you two a handful for your mummy?" The twins eagerly nodded and grinned.

Jackie smiled and shifted Sammy to her right knee as she rocked the boy slowly. "So Abby what's your Galli... your full name."

"I'm Abigailexiratha or Abigail or Abby. All our names are partially based on Earth names so they can be shorted to Earth like names. We visit Earth a lot, Daddy likes to keep a close eye on Torchwood and UNIT. Says humans can create disasters if they are left alone too long."

"Just like us." Alex remarked with a smile, "Wanna see the fission reactor we're building Grandmum."

Pete and Rose shifted through the TARDIS carefully looking around for the others, "Are we lost Rose?" Pete asked and Rose shook her head.

"Not yet but the TARDIS seems to be leading us in another direction."

"That's my fault sorry." They turned to see the Doctor behind them, holding an infant in his arms. "Thought you might like to see the baby before Jackie get a hold of her."

ete smiled and stepped forward to take the infant girl the Doctor offered him. Rose blinked in surprise as she watched the Doctor place the girl in her dad's arms, it was unbelievably domestic. Catching her eye, the future Doctor smiled and stepped back to let her look down at her future daughter.

"What's her name?" Rose asked without taking her eyes off the child.

"Dianarevertalana." The Doctor answered with a proud smile on his face as Pete and Rose looked up at him. "All the kids have Gallifreyan names based on Earth ones so Dianarevertalana also goes by Diana."

"That makes more sense." Rose commented as the little brown eyed girl reached for her hair. "She has your eyes." The future Doctor smiled fondly at the scene before him.

"Sam and James have your eyes, the twins ended up with blue eyes form my previous form. That was a bit of a shocker. Normally the different form DNAs are kept completely separate." He shook his head. "Oh well, they are all healthy little Time Lords and Ladies."

Pete smiled down at his grandchild and said, "I'm just sorry we won't be able to see them all as infants."

"Yeah sorry about that but there was no other way then to wait for the twins and James to be able to help me fly the TARDIS here." The Doctor blinked and looked around, "Speaking of James where is he? I could have sworn he followed me, seems to be a bit afraid of Grandmum."

Coming Soon: Guess Who VI


	11. Guess Who VI

To the Past from the Future

by CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Chapter Eleven: Guess Who VI

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

The streets of Cardiff were silent as Martha Jones clutched her keys in her hand. Frowning she glanced down at the gold and flashing key in her palm, the light of it from inside her jewelry box had woken her up. Unable to sleep until she checked it out Martha had left her apartment and was currently on her way to the Hub to speak with Jack. The flashing key of the TARDIS worried her since she hadn't seen the Doctor since the day she had said goodbye to him. Parking her car Martha pulled her coat tighter around herself to avoid the December chill and moved towards the Hub entrance quickly. She froze when she spotted it only a few yards from the lift. A soft laugh escaped her as she approached the TARDIS, glancing between it and the lift she settled on the lift knowing Jack and the Doctor. Activating it to descend into the Hub, Martha figured that if the Doctor was here she'd better check in at Torchwood. Just in case the world was about to end.

Martha was greeted by Ianto who seemed surprised but amused to see her. Offering a hand he helped her step off the lift.

"He's in his office with the Doctor." Ianto said gently in a knowing voice, he considered for a moment before adding. "And a young woman named Rose Tyler."

Everything stopped for a moment for Martha Jones as she turned the words over in her mind.

"Did you say Rose Tyler?" Ianto nodded, raising an eyebrow at her shocked expression.

"Jack came in with them only an hour or so ago Martha. I take it you know her as well," Ianto commented, following Martha.

"No." Martha recovered herself a moment later as she reached Tosh, Owen and Gwen. Gwen gave her a warm smile and Owen nodded to her. "I mean I've never met her." Shaking her head, Martha dropped her purse on Tosh's desk. "He told me about her, a lot about her but she's supposed to be in an alternate world." Martha leaned around Tosh's desk to look into Jack's office.

Rose Tyler was sitting next to the Doctor, his arm was wrapped tightly around her. Martha wasn't prepared for the torment of emotions the sight caused: she felt the expected jealously, the anger and then to her great surprise she felt relief and a spark of happiness. A smile tugged at her lips as Rose turned to look out the windowed office right at her. The two stared at each other for a moment before Rose looked back to the Doctor beside her and asked him something. Looking out at Martha the Doctor nodded and smiled, a moment later Rose stood and exited the office. Gwen stepped out of her way as the blond approached Martha with a hesitant look.

Rose stopped just in front of Martha and bit her lips as if nervous; Martha bit back the strange urge to laugh. The woman in front of her was not what she had expected based on the stories. She had pictured Rose to be everything from an air head like Annalise to a gorgeous super genius but she wasn't any of the things Martha had pictured. Slowly Rose smiled, seeming to understand what Martha was looking for and Martha saw it, she saw it in the spark in the girl's eyes and her smile. Smiling in return she welcomed the hug Rose stepped forward to give her a moment later.

"Thank you." Martha blinked at the sound of the words and then realized that Rose had whispered them. "Thank you for being there for him Martha Jones."

Martha nodded still holding onto Rose and whispered in return, "Thank you for coming back to him Rose Tyler."

They parted a moment later and stared at each other, unsure of what to say for a long moment before they both looked over to see the Doctor shifting nervously to the side. Jack stood behind him with a huge grin, enjoying all aspects of the scene. Then both Rose and Martha laughed at the sight of the Doctor's nervousness. Rose grabbed Martha's hand, pulling her back towards the lift.

"Come on!"

They rushed back to the TARDIS, both laughing at the odd comradely that seemed instinctive. Letting Martha step inside Rose grinned as the other woman looked around the TARDIS.

"Looks the same." Rose nodded and giggled,

"It should, it's only been about thirty hours since you said goodbye. That's when I was dropped off, right outside your house actually."

"Are you serious?" Rose nodded and fell back into the captain's chair.

"Yep." Rose frowned slightly, "Hey do you know if there's any ice cream in the kitchen?"

"Don't know, I can't remember things like that after two years."

"Two years?"

"Year that never happened." Martha froze, "He did tell you about that didn't he."

"Yeah." Rose's tongue slipped out between her teeth, "Or at least his future self did." Martha blinked and smiled as she processed what Rose had said.

"Sounds like you have some stories." Beaming in return Rose stood back up.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"Deal."

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he paced inside Torchwood, listening to Tosh read off the new numbers to Jack but he couldn't pull his mind away from Rose and Martha leaving in their mad dash. He had watched them on Torchwood's screens run into the TARDIS and the memory of Rose and Sarah Jane together was making him really nervous. Jack glanced over at him and smirked before crossing his arms.

"So Doctor the Mrs and the ex. I bet they are having some interesting conversations." Jack paused, "You never kissed Martha did you?"

"What!" The Doctor gaped at him, "No..." He flinched, "Except when I met her, it was just genetic transfer." Jack held back his smile, trying to be serious.

"Right Doctor I'm sure that was it."

"It was Jack." Jack lost it and laughed happily as Tosh showed him the latest readings.

"Well hopefully Rose will believe that. At least the Rift is back to normal." He glanced over at Gwen and Owen. "You guys can go home you know."

"Oh it is much more interesting here." Owen remarked putting his feet up onto his desk. Gwen smiled and nodded.

"He's right, tonight or rather this morning has been very very insightful." Gwen smiled at the Doctor. "It's a refreshing change of pace."

The Doctor gave her a small smile in return, "Nice to hear given that your charter isn't exactly friendly towards me."

"I told you things have changed."

"Yes," the Doctor conceded to Jack. "Yes you did." He gave the Captain a smile before looking back at the surveillance screen. "What do you think they're talking about?"

Up Next Time: From a Future Point of View VI


	12. From a Future Point of View VI

To the Past from the Future

by CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Chapter Twelve: From a Future Point of View VI

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

Rose bit her lip nervously as she walked down of the quiet TARDIS hall ways, the Doctor had led Pete to the playroom to see the other children and let Jackie see Diana before going off in search of James. Following his lead and not wanting to stay with her older self Rose had gone off in search of the boy too but she had one idea of what to say or do once she found him.

The hum of the TARDIS grew stronger for a moment as she passed by a ordinary light brown door. With a tilt of her head Rose pulled the door open and looked inside only to gasp. Butterflies filled the room, making it seem as if the sky were alive.

"Shut the door, they can't leave the room." Jumping at the voice Rose noted the small brown haired boy sitting on the grass like floor a few meter in front of her. She did as he suggested and shut the door behind her.

"Your dad is a little concerned." James smirked lightly at her and shook his head.

"Dad knows that I won't leave the TARDIS." Rose nodded nervously, unsure of how to talk to her future child. "This must be weird for you." James commented with a shrug. "Having your reunion with a man who hasn't missed you and then finding out so much about your future. I can see why this sort of thing isn't done on common occurrences."

Sitting down next to him, Rose laid back on the grass to look up at the butterflies. Smiling at this James followed suit, lying back next to her with his hands behind his head.

"My mum likes this room, says it is relaxing. She wishes Dad would come in here more."

"Might do him some good, well mostly his last form." James turned his head to look at her.

"Was he really so sad then." Rose paused considering her words carefully.

"He was alone then James, he couldn't see you children in his future. He didn't know that he'd have a family again." She chuckled softly, "In fact the idea of families terrified him." James smiled softly to Rose as she turned to look at him, her brown eyes meeting the identical brown eyes of her son.

"He'd have done it for you."

"It doesn't matter. He has you now." James nodded and looked back up at the butterflies.

They were silent for a moment and then Rose looked over at him with a grin and asked, "So did you run off out of fear of your grandmother?"

Laughter answered her question.

"Not really but I figure let her get the shock and awe out of her system. I'm not too good with lots of people or attention."

Nodding in understanding Rose let her eyes follow a bright red and yellow butterfly.

"So James what is your Gallifreyan name?"

"Jamescartyerlev." He answered simply looking up at a blue and violet butterfly intensely. Rose nodded and breathed in deeply unaware of James trying to look at her with a smile. "We do this a lot. I mean my Mum and me, she says she just likes to sit here watching beauty knowing that her family is close." A smile pulled at Rose's lips.

"It does feel nice James." He smiled in return.

"Yeah it does." He breathed deeply and exhaled before spotting the curious look on Rose's face.

"What?"

"Nothing." James raised an eyebrow.

"It's something, your eyes say so."

"Fine, how many hearts do you have?" James paused surprised by her question before he laughed softly. Rose sat up, crossing her arms. "It's a relevant question young man." Nodding James sat up as well and nodded.

"Yeah I know sorry, it's just not a question I expected."

They both jumped as the door swung open and the Doctor stepped in. "I should have known this is where you'd be hiding."

"Not hiding Dad, it doesn't count as hiding unless you really try to keep someone from finding you. I was where I always am."

The Doctor smiled softly and crossed his arms before responding, "True but the best place to hide something is in plain sight." He smiled down at his son as James stood up and joined him at the door. Looking back at Rose the Doctor sighed. "Rose I'm sorry but we can't stay much longer."

Rose nodded and stood getting a smile from James who stepped past his father to head for his room and grandparents.

James paused and spoke, "Two by the way." Blinking in confusion Rose looked over at him as the Doctor shut the door behind them. James looked over his shoulder back at her. "Hearts."

The Doctor and Rose watched him vanish around the corner.

"He's seven." The Doctor remarked as if that explained everything. Rose grinned and nodded,

"He's good at it."

"At least he listens to you or at least he will listen to you."

"Seems the twins have you wrapped around their fingers." The Doctor blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah well Abby is Daddy's little girl and Alex is a lot like me." He grinned and shook his head,

"They are all wonderful. I couldn't love them more." His eyes softened and he smiled at Rose.

"Thank you for them Rose." Rose blinked in surprise as he softly brushed her lips with his. "Thank you for the second chance you're about to give me." Nodding Rose regained her senses and smiled.

"Isn't that what family is for."

Cute enough for you?

Coming Soon: Guess Who VII


	13. Guess Who VII

To the Past from the Future

by CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Chapter Thirteen: Guess Who VII

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: Now I know that the Guess Who storyline doesn't have as much going on as the From a Future Point of View storyline but I'm trying to tie up the classic loose ends before I start work on the sequel which will be even more insane and crazy.

"Please tell me you're joking!" Martha Jones cried out, gasping for air between bouts of laughter.

Across from her in a large armchair Rose Tyler shook her head to the negative making Martha laugh harder. The two former companions had retreated into one a small den area the TARDIS had provided for them and had proceeded to swap stories for the last few hours. Wiping away some tears Rose desperately tried to reign in her breathing.

"No he seriously did, fought the commander in nothing but pajamas. Lost a hand though."

"Yeah Jack found it," Martha told Rose, shaking her head.

"Jack found the Doctor's hand?"

"He was carrying it around, using it like a Doctor detector," Martha commented.

A million emotions crossed Rose's face but most of them clearly said that she was frightened by the idea.

"I bet he didn't want that back."

"Actually he did," Martha remarked and Rose raised an eyebrow. "The Master used it to age him..." Martha trailed off, not waiting to turn the fun conversation to such darker days. Rose gave her an understanding smile but bit her lip for a moment debating something with herself.

"Thank you." It was Martha's turn to blink, "I can understand how hard traveling with him was on you, the Doctor may be easy on the eyes but he's hard on the heart." Pausing she collected her thoughts, "But thank you for being with him. He needed someone and I'm pretty glad it was you."

"Pretty glad?" Rose threw her new friend a teasing smile,

"Well I'm not too happy about that snog."

"It was genetic transfer!"

"And I'm sure that is what you were thinking at the time Martha Jones!" Rose ducked to avoid the flying pillow aimed at her as they laughed.

The Doctor pushed his glasses up his nose as he stared at the reading in front of him. All signs of abnormal rift activity had vanished but the concern in the back of his hadn't. Behind him Jack was talking quietly with his team, they were a strange group but the Doctor could see the odd family they provided the former Time Agent. That brief thought made him smile as he wondered about the future children Rose hadn't told him about yet, he pouted to himself at the unfairness of the situation. He was supposed to be enjoying a reunion with Rose but instead he was checking on Torchwood and Rose was sharing blackmail material with his last companion. He just hoped Rose didn't mention Sarah Jane to Martha, knowing Miss Jones she'd track down Sarah Jane and start some kind of "former assistant meeting group". That thought made him shudder so much that Jack noticed.

Smirking Jack leaned against the desk and glanced at the readings, "Nothing is wrong with the rift which means you are worried about the girls." The Doctor raised his eyebrow in what he hoped was a calm expression but Jack wasn't fooled. "Maybe I should go join them, former companion meeting."

Eyes darkening the Doctor stood and pulled off his glasses.

"The rift has returned to normal activity Jack. If it starts up again Martha know how to contact me."

"So do I," Jack called out behind him.

Spinning on his chucks the Doctor looked back at Jack who grinned and said, "I know the number of Rose's super phone and I'll bet she answers it."

Martha had stopped her attack on Rose after they managed to almost destroy the room in a pillow fight. Both had collapsed back onto the sofas giggling madly, neither had indulged in such trivial pleasures in such a long time. Silence ruled for a few minutes as Martha stared up at the coral colored ceiling. "So how did he get you back into this universe."

"He didn't well not the Doctor you know." Sitting up so you could see Rose, Martha grinned,

"Go on." Rose giggled.

"It still seems like a crazy dream but okay." Rose swung herself up on the sofa, tucking her legs under her. "It was a completely normal day, I was at home with my family when I heard the TARDIS so I go rushing out of the house to find it. These two kids fall out of the TARDIS, cutest things but talking about their Dad. My mum is going completely mad, figuring that Doctor has returned with kids."

"He didn't," Martha gasped, her jaw going slack.

Rose grinned and shook her head, "Not exactly see it turns out it was him from the future and the kids helped him open a doorway to the universe I was trapped in." Rose's tongue slipped between her teeth as she smiled, "And the kids are mine with the Doctor in just a few years so I'm brought back here by my own future self so I can fulfill the future."

Martha blinked at her in utter shock before managing to ask, "You're joking."

"I'm not."

"Wow that's just wow." Martha fell back against the cushions again. "Wow."

Falling silent Rose nodded and bit her lip nervously. "I'm sorry."

Pushing herself up Martha gave Rose a soft smile.

"Sorry for what." Rose shrugged,

"I mean I just show back up here after everything that happened-" Martha held up her hand quickly and shook her head.

"Rose just stop there." Rose obeyed giving Martha moment to straighten herself up and looked at her. "I'm not angry, when I left over a year ago to me I knew where I stood with the Doctor." Martha sighed, "I loved him yeah, I loved the idea of him but looking back I know that there were still these huge pieces he was never going to let me see. Jack's told me about regeneration and what he was like when you first met him." Martha forced a small smile and shook her head.

"That's when I really got it. He talked about you all the time, he missed you. Maybe if I was the person who helped him and traveled with him right after the Time War..." Martha trailed off and shook her head giving Rose a soft smile. "Look I'm happy for him, after everything he has done for everyone I'm glad he's happy and I'm happy too." Rose smiled and moved across to Martha, hugging the other woman tightly.

Coming Soon: From a Future Point of View VII


	14. From a Future Point of View VII

To the Past from the Future

by CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Chapter Fourteen: From a Future Point of View VII

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

An hour later Rose Tyler reentered the TARDIS with a small bag, having said her goodbyes to her tiny brother and sister and a quick phone call to Mickey. She's let her Dad work out the paperwork for Torchwood. Blinking she took in the scene before her as her family present and future were saying goodbyes.

The older Rose Tyler was hugging Jackie Tyler tightly while the Doctor and James looked on from the controls. Tears ran down both their cheeks but the older Rose was smiling.

"Mum now we can visit you all the time, the kids can meet their aunt and uncle."

The Doctor pulled a face at that but Jackie ignored it, keeping her focus on Rose.

"You're really happy?" Rose watched her older-self nod,

"Oh god yes mum! You can't even imagine." Jackie nodded after another moment and hugged her again tightly,

"Bring my grandchildren back to visit." She looked over at James who remained near his father, "I barely got any time with them."

Leaning back into the chair the Doctor shrugged, "We can stay longer next time but it isn't wise to keep two forms of Rose in the same point in space for a long period of time."

"Don't worry Grandmum we'll come back soon." Alex told Jackie gently making everyone smile.

Nodding Jackie walked up to her daughter, brushing some hair out of Rose's face.

"This is something my mother never gave me advice for."

Half laughing, half sobbing Rose threw her arms around her mother and held on tightly.

"I'll be back mum, I'll come back as soon as the kids are grown." Jackie nodded and tightened her fingers in Rose's hair.

"I love you Rose."

"I love you too." Rose pulled away gently and looked over at Pete. He smiled softly and opened his arms for her which she happily stepped into. "I love you Daddy."

"Take care Rose. I love you too." Pete looked over at the Doctor and nodded as he released his daughter, the Doctor returned the gesture before turning to the controls.

"Jackie, Pete I'm sorry but our time limit is almost here." He paused for a moment, "Unless you are interested in seeing the effects of two non-time lords coming into contact in the same point in space. Had that happen in my fifth life, not very pleasant. Interesting but not pleasant."

"Don't you ever shut it!" Jackie hissed causing both Roses to laugh and the Doctor to sigh.

"I didn't enjoy the last few years without you nearly enough Jackie to take this torture from you."

"I'm your mother-in-law Doctor and since you'll be seeing me more now get used to it."

Rose hugged Jackie one more time and whispered, "You'd better go Mum."

Biting her lip Jackie nodded and let Pete take her hand and lead her from the TARDIS. The Doctor turned on the monitor to let both Roses see their parents stepping back from the TARDIS but still watching it. Looking over to her younger self Rose chuckled and gave her younger self a big grin before looking around the room at the children. Picking up Diana from the floor she also took Sammy's hand and lead them to the door.

"Good luck."

"Where are you going?" Rose asked suddenly as the Doctor began pushing buttons and calling over Alex, Abby and James.

"It's a rough ride Rose." Her older self said with a smirk, "I'm not having Sammy and Diana banged about."

Ten minutes later Rose knew exactly what her older-self had meant as she gripped a rail tightly, trying not to think about the lunch she had recently eaten. Taking a deep breath Rose opened her eyes and watched the glow around the TARDIS controls begin to fade as James, Alex and Abby removed their hands. The twisting of the TARDIS turned into a slow gentle rocking as it set down.

Grinning the Doctor looked over at her, "We're here." Walking over to Rose he offered her his hand, pulling her up from the floor. "Alright?"

"Fine." She nodded and looked over at the kids who were looking on with open interest.

The Doctor smiled at them, "I'll be back soon. Stay in the TARDIS or you'll cause a paradox."

Alarmed Rose gasped but the Doctor winked at her, pulling on his coat and removing a small amulet of sorts from his pocket. Putting it over his head it tapped the simple golden circle and nodded before opening the door. Rose stepped out into a nice clean neighborhood full of brick houses with high fences.

"Are we in London?" The Doctor nodded,

"My past self is dropping off Martha Jones. This," He fingered the amulet he had put one, "Keeps me from sensing me and the TARDIS will hide the kids." Rose looked over at him and he held up his hand, glancing at his watch. "I have a lot to tell you Rose and not a lot of time so please just listen to me."

A mere ten minutes later, looking over her shoulder Rose smiled when the Doctor, leaning against a lamp post, grinned at her. She knew that his TARDIS was right around the corner out of view and as she turned her head forward she could see the TARDIS not too far ahead of her. A moment later an attractive woman that she guessed to be Martha Jones stepped out and sighed before crossing the street to a house. Glancing back at the Doctor she smiled when he nodded to her. Taking a deep breath Rose walked up to the TARDIS, pulled out her key and opened the door to the future.

Up Next the finale chapter: Guess Who VIII


	15. Time

To the Past from the Future

by CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Chapter Fifteen: Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

"People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint - it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly... time-y wimey... stuff."

He had said that once to a young girl named Sally Sparrow when trying to help her understand how something that looked impossible could in fact be the truth. At the time he had in fact been reading from a script of what he needed to say in order to gain her assistance but that was another story entirely. In that story Sally Sparrow had been the center of an ontological paradox, today Rose was the center of another. One that was much more important and personal to the Doctor, it meant his family. Course she had been the center of an ontological paradox before as Bad Wolf and all that all those years ago. That little time loop is what guaranteed them at least a few years together with a family.

Time the Doctor decided was indeed a complex thing, he looked over at Rose Marion Tyler who sat in the captain's chair flipping through a magazine, a beautiful complex thing. It twisted and turned back against itself, moments surrounded by moments forming links and chains that bound certain things and people together. And he was oh so grateful it was a great big ball of stuff that could be molded to make a few things turn out just right.


End file.
